


Nauseous

by BourbonOnTheRocks



Series: In The Eerie Light Of My Sleepless Nights [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beth is not pregnant, Canon-Typical Gun Violence, F/M, Like seriously don't read this if you're not at least Twitter-up-to-date, Rio is the worst drama queen ever, S3 spoiler, Twisted conception of logical behavior, over my dead body, the hell no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BourbonOnTheRocks/pseuds/BourbonOnTheRocks
Summary: "Get in the car, Elizabeth."ORfhqiofheoi hpaohpizhuipe hihf ohThis 3.03 sneak peek is killing me!!!!
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: In The Eerie Light Of My Sleepless Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653067
Comments: 24
Kudos: 104





	Nauseous

**Author's Note:**

> So I normally don't do quickly-expired one-shots, but this [promo/sneak peek](https://youtube.com/watch?v=SStQ9SK1kzY) of next episode wouldn't let me sleep so I wrote this.

"Get in the car, Elizabeth."

No was not an option, she knew it. And the ice-cream could wait. Screw the ice-creams, anyway. She'd be dead by the time someone, anyone, would eat them.

She didn't want to climb in though, she knew what was waiting for her on the other side of this ride. She hadn't lied when she'd told Rio that she felt nauseous. The fear, combined with this powerless feeling of ineluctability, it just made her sick. She didn't want to take the wait of this anxious ride on top of everything else. She'd already waited long enough.

_I'll do it myself_

Ever since he'd popped up on that bar stool, crushing her hopes and dreams of finally ruling her empire, she'd known. She'd played and she'd lost the game, it was just as simple as that. And she'd been waiting for fate to come knock at her door ever since. 

She tried to avoid the unavoidable, just one more time. Probably a reptilian survival instinct at this point, but whatever.

"Look, if you are going to kill me, just do it. Don't make a whole... show, out of it, okay?" she pleaded.

Maybe not a _survival_ instinct, all things considered. But just... death wasn't the real problem. It was more about the anticipation of it. She just wanted him to make it quick. Painless, if possible, although she doubted he'd have _that_ kindness.

He wordlessly looked at her for a while, his eyes scanning her body from head to toes with an amused smirk lingering on his lips. Until his face abruptly got back to serious.

"Just c'mon," he coldly commanded, with a sharp nod towards the car.

With a sigh and a growing urge to throw up, she climbed on the passenger seat, repressing her need to make a smug comment about how big cars were often related to huge masculine insecurities. He was already going to murder her, no need to add torture to it by pissing him off to a further extent.

Maybe this ride was her only chance to fight for her life, but... she was so _tired_. Of all of it. And then what? He'd come back again, torture her, mess up with everything every time she'd think she was out of trouble? It would never end. And killing him was definitely off the table. Marcus wouldn't be left without his dad _another_ time.

Taking deep breaths to undo the awful knots in her stomach, she cast a quick glance at him. Except for the tension in his jaw, he looked almost... relaxed, his chill attitude fiercely sending her back to her own anguish. This was so unfair. Couldn't he at least show a minimal amount of compassion? And how were people supposed to act and feel when death sent them a calendar invite anyway?

He parked the car in a deserted forest clearing which served as a parking spot for hikers and he eagerly unbuckled his seat belt, jumping out of the car. Beth couldn't move. Couldn't _think_. She was paralyzed, willing to freeze the moment, isolate herself in a timeless bubble.

But he wouldn't give her that. He opened _her_ door and she gasped, air and life already leaving her body. She felt empty, her ears ringing and black dots filling her vision. She didn't realize she was fainting until his hiss suddenly grounded her back to reality.

"Get out!"

She took several deep breaths, her eyelids fluttering until she felt strong enough to meet the coldly annoyed expression on his face. God, she'd better hurry. With shaky hands, she unbuckled her belt, and she almost crumbled when she climbed out of the car, unable to control the shaking of her legs. The nausea was still there, overwhelming and sending her on the verge of fainting again, her whole stomach area feeling like a black hole sucking out all her energy until she'd collapse, empty.

Her dumbness probably made Rio impatient because he roughly grabbed her arm, dragging her with him until he shoved her limp body against a tree a few steps away. At least she could lean her back against the comforting firmness of the trunk, and she felt a tiny bit better. Rio walked into her space for one last time, his hand still clasped around her bicep and pining her to the tree, while he pressed his gun under her jaw. She closed her eyes and deeply exhaled, waiting.

"You got a last wish or summin'?"

Slightly annoyed, she reopened them. Couldn't he get finished with this already?

"I won't beg you for my life, so just do it," she quietly replied.

She daringly stared at him, fully aware of the cold barrel pressed against her jaw, trying to decipher in his eyes the moment he would pull the trigger. He brought his face even closer, though.

"One question left. You want it?" he whispered, his breath tickling her lips.

And that was... unexpected. And kind of assholey, to be honest. Would he seriously keep teasing her until her last breath? And not just by picking the first random annoyance material that he could find, no, by throwing at her the memory of his most humiliating move, the brilliant demonstration of her longing for him despite all the crap she could tell him. Or tell herself. She looked at him with confusion and angry disbelief, and a twisted smile made its way on his lips.

"See, that's funny 'cause you actually never answered it," he elaborated with a psychotic laughter which she hated him for.

But he wouldn't break her. Not that easily. Not so close to the end.

"I guess I won't this time either," she replied in a breath.

His eyes dropped on her mouth, and she saw the moment he decided to lean forward. Pulling the trigger in the middle of a kiss definitely sounded like him. Although it had to be kind of messy, right? Probably a lot of pieces of brain and skull to clean off your face afterwards, but she decidedly pushed that thought away. She wanted this. She wanted him. One last time. She'd been wrong to think that he wouldn't bless her with the kindest way to go, leave her with that last gift.

She closed her eyes with a languid sigh. The nausea was gone, replaced with the quiet of knowing that she had reached her final destination, that it was only a matter of seconds, now. Game over. She slightly parted her lips, raising her chin to meet him.

His lips brushed hers, slowly, sending goosebumps all over her skin, and... and suddenly it was all gone. His mouth, the gun, his hand around her arm, even her perception of his presence. She blinked, trying to understand, and by the time she realized what had happened he was already climbing back in the car, a wide and feral grin spread on his face.

"I guess we're back in business, darlin'!"

He took off with a mocking roar of the engine, leaving her there. Alone in the middle of the trees, with no one in sight, and no car to go home. But that was like her least worry. Because the nausea was back, stronger than ever, crushing her in its fierce grip until she had to lean against a tree and throw up in the forest carpet of autumn leaves.

_Back in business_

His was a promise of making her life a living hell. The promise that she would eventually regret that he didn't shoot her instead.

**Author's Note:**

> This show will be the death of me…


End file.
